The present invention relates to monitoring and control of capacitive devices in electromechanical systems such as, for example, microphones. Some electromechanical systems, such as non-electret capacitive microphones, include a bias voltage source to apply a near-constant charge under normal operating conditions. However, if the electrodes of such a system come into close proximity with each other, it is possible for charge to flow to or from one or more electrodes. This charge flow can cause one electrode to be physically pulled close to the other resulting in a change in the operating behavior of the device. This phenomenon is called electrostatic pull-in. Some existing systems account for electrostatic pull-in by reducing the sensitivity of the system. Other existing systems detect when electrostatic pull-in is about to occur, or has occurred, and only then adjust the voltage or sensitivity of the device in order to prevent or recover from a collapse event.